


we'll meet again

by gaybutokay



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, M/M, Minor Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Sad, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Songfic, Soul-Crushing, Spoilers For The Entire Game, chapter 6, ok i warned you about spoilers, please do not read if you have not played ndrv3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: **spoilers for the entirety of ndrv3**after the events of chapter five, shuichi had lost his person.  he lost his hero.but, a certain song by the ink spots somehow helped him regain some composure before meeting everyone else again.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 14





	we'll meet again

**Author's Note:**

> again,,, spoilers for all of ndrv3  
> this made me sad to make but it was kinda therapeutic gang gang

“we’ll meet again”

shuichi envisioned the words to the only song that he was truly able to remember. it’d been so long inside this hellacious academy, and he knew that this recent death would only make his unfortunate stay in the building even worse. he quietly sang out the words to himself in his empty dorm, savoring them as if they were the only things that would help him cling to life. how could this happen to him, after all that kaito had been able to do before that moment? there was something so harrowing about the knowledge that no matter what, kaito would have died. if kokichi hadn’t had manipulated him and ended up using him as a pawn in his suicide, kaito would have still died. if kaito didn’t reveal himself and continued to pretend to be kokichi, kaito still would have died. if kaito didn’t let himself succumb to his cough by the time he reached space, kaito still would have died. there was no way out of that trial room with kaito, and he knew it. he just wanted to have one more conversation, one more thank you.

“don’t know where”

was it possible for shuichi to see kaito again? if there was a god somewhere- some form of afterlife, was shuichi able to see kaito in it in some way, shape, or form? was there a way that they would be able to have one last conversation, one last training session, just one last glance? shuichi didn’t want to admit that he’d lost all hope, but after seeing what kokichi did, he couldn’t believe much of anything anymore. kokichi and kaito worked,,, together. how? how did they get the ability to ‘tag team’ and try to take down monokuma? why did all this happen? the timeline, the lies… it all was too much.

“don’t know when”

but, alas, he didn’t know when or if they would meet once more. the belief in a god was becoming slim, as a god would never allow all this to happen, but it was still very scary to envision. where was kaito now? was he safe? was he questioning everything that he’d ever thought, or was he simply living his life as normal? this was terrifying to the detective, and it was honestly all that he could think of. from talking to maki, himiko, kiibo, and tsumugi, from walking around the halls slowly, glancing at the places that he and kaito would share sly kisses and secret exchanges of ‘i love you’, and their promises of making it out together and living their lives together, alone, all he could think of was the astronaut. all he could do was pretend to be back in his arms, joking and planning for the future. it was exciting to think of, but it would never happen.

“but i know we’ll meet again”

but, kaito’s drilling of positivity and charm into shuichi’s brain wasn’t for nothing. he would find himself in these dark moments thinking… what would kaito do? what would kaito want him to say? would kaito want him to parade around sadly and act as if nothing mattered? no- definitely not. remembering the reaction that kaito had to watching shuichi break after kaede’s death, he tried to shake off all sadness and simply live his life as normal once more. kaito would always try to encourage shuichi to hype himself up and get to the best he could be, so why wouldn’t he do that now? if kaito was able to see him from somewhere else, he definitely would be disappointed.

“some sunny day”

wherever kaito was, shuichi knew he was making it bright. he definitely knew that kaito was cheering up all his other friends that had unfortunately joined him in the afterlife, and he found it fun to imagine their lives in the afterlife. rantaro, kaede, ryoma, kirumi, angie, tenko, miu, gonta, hell, even kokichi were all probably enjoying kaito’s company. kaito had a way of brightening a room no matter who was in it, and it made his energy and his ability to show love that much better. it was astonishing, how good the astronaut was at helping shuichi feel better, and he knew that there was no way he would have made it this far without him.

“keep smiling through”

how would he be able to make it any further? if kaito was the reason that he was able to live this much, then how would he be able to live any longer? it was a very troubling question, and shuichi really didn't understand how he was to live on without his hero. he knew that kaito called him a sidekick, and that he was. he needed kaito there with him to feel strong, and without kaito’s presence, shuichi simply felt like a sidekick without a hero to defend. it would take some time, but kaito always could find every piece of strength in shuichi’s body and somehow bring it to light. kaito knew shuichi’s best figures and always showed them off. how was he to smile without kaito there to help him?

“just like you always do”

at the end of the day, how could kaito find strength in shuichi if there was no strength there in the first place? shuichi knew that deep down, he had to have a part of him that was strong enough for kaito to love. someone like kaito wasn’t the type to love people that don't deserve it, shuichi knew that. people needed to earn respect in some way, and maybe even be strong enough for kaito to see as equal, or at least good enough to protect him. he knew there was something special about himself that kaito must've seen in him, and he needed to continue to act the way to did with kaito by his side, and even pretend that kaito was there, so that he knew that he was still strong, with or without kaito.

“til the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away”

the days were still sad. it was definitely still very difficult to wake up in the morning, and that was not something that shuichi was going to argue with. but, if he could find one good thing, one silver lining each day, that would help him. the skies would be dark for a while, and that was going to be okay. losing your best friend was not something that could be easily forgotten. it would take time to get over the loss, especially alongside the losses that he already had experienced in the killing game, but he knew that there was something good that was going to come out of this. he felt that he was growing stronger by the day, and that was something that he could finally be proud of. kaito would be proud of him, and he kept saying that to himself as he looked in the mirror before getting ready to leave for breakfast.

“so will you please say hello to the folks that i know”

it was strange, seeing the other members of his class eating their meals. everyone was eerily sad, especially after the living hell of the last trial. watching maki break down, kiibo’s exterior get damaged, monokuma having to help in the solution… it was all too much. there was no way that the kids would be able to feel better for quite some time, but something needed to be done, or said. though, nobody quite wanted to do or say anything. the air was thick with regret, dread, and fear. someone else would have to die, and they would die soon. kiibo, maki, himiko, tsumugi… shuichi… they were all at risk.

“tell them i won’t be long”

if he was so at risk, he honestly wondered what kaito was saying to the others up in heaven… or wherever they all went. there was some hope in him left that kaito was up there, letting everyone know that they were doing fine back in the game. tsumugi, himiko, maki, and kiibo definitely were hit hard by the pain of losing someone as influential and meaningful as kaito, but they weren’t lost causes- even a despairful shuichi was able to see that. he just hoped that their mental states would not completely deteriorate so that they would have the power to defeat monokuma and win this game once and for all.

“they’ll be happy to know that as you saw me go”

kaede would be glad to have kaito with her, wherever they are. at least the pianist and the astronaut were friends on earth, and shuichi would be lying if he said he didn’t’t have a small crush on the both of them at one point or another. they were undoubtedly talking about how shuichi was doing, how maki was doing, and how everything had went down from kaito’s point of view. 

“i was singing this song”

he truly felt like they were all watching over him from the grave- that his entire class was hoping to watch shuichi overcome the game and win for those who had lost. he knew that there was so much counting on him, and he knew that there was not much he could do to help finish the killing game rather than try to prevent another murder. there was nothing to be done rather than stick together and wait- something that he knew kaito and kaede would be proud of him for realizing.

“we’ll meet again”

he knew that they would all meet again. he knew he’d see kaito’s dorky smile one more time at least, he knew that he would feel kaito’s arms wrapped around him in a tight hug that only kaito was able to give, and he definitely knew that their lips would meet at least one more time. even if he didn’t have much proof to back it up, if there was one thing kaito had taught him, it was to believe in himself and his hope before believing in anyone else’s despair. he knew kaito did not die in vain.

“don’t know where”

he didn’t know where they’d meet. maybe this was all a bad dream, and he simply had to wake up. maybe kaito was playing some joke, or monokuma was hiding the ‘dead’ kids. maybe they’d meet back up in the afterlife.

“don’t know when”

he didn’t want to die any time soon, after all the thinking he did on the subject. he didn’t want to disappoint him, as he knew that the sooner he died, the more angry kaito would be. kaito told him to survive- kaito wanted everyone to survive. he knew that no matter how bad it hurt he had to. for kaito.

“but i know we’ll meet again”

he had no picture of kaito. he had no videos of kaito. he had no letters or gifts either. he knew that he would regret never having any physical reminders of kaito for the rest of his life, but he had his memories. he had all the thoughts of their training sessions, their late night chats, their hangouts where nobody else was invited, and he would always have kaito’s words. no matter what, he would never betray those words and let himself lose. he would get out of hope’s peak. he would survive, if not for himself, for kaito.

“some sunny day”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading !  
> ily


End file.
